Talk:Gyala Hatchery (explorable)
Boss locations I wanted to put a map up with the locations of bosses in the area. Mainly for ease of use if you're farming for greens in here. However, I'm not sure if I should just edit the map we have, or use a copy of that so we have a clean map, and a map with the locations. Is it OK to use a copy or should I create my own though? Don't want to tread on anyone's toes. Bezza2k7 04:47, 1 March 2007 (CST) Well, I could be wrong if this doesn't apply to images, but as it says at the bottom here even on the posting screen, (if you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly etc...), I would think that you could just download the map image already there, edit it in your preferred program to show boss locations clearly (I prefer GIMP), then use the image submission system to make a new image (I don't think the current one should be over-written, though at the same time I can't immediately think of any harm it would do, might need more opinions) and insert on the proper page. I personally am not sure if a farming map would really belong on this page itself, or whether it would be wiser to make a "potential locations" map that could be put on each boss page. Shas'o Kauyon 05:09, 1 March 2007 (CST) :: Each boss already has a potential location map on their pages. However, I just think it'd be easier to also have a map with all the bosses in one. This way you're not having to click the link to each boss to find out where it is. I've seen these kind of maps with the Nightfall areas and thought it a good idea to expand it. I'm also willing to do the other areas in Factions, given time. Bezza2k7 05:15, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::Well, I really have sometimes wondered if there should be a section on the wiki devoted mostly to this topic itself, with large boss-maps for each region, as certain other fansites have similar things (a section of the site with marked maps for heavily farmed or signet of captured areas). First, I'll mention that I like the idea you mentioned and would be glad to see it done, but there's a few things that come to mind. On one hand, what you mentioned would be alright, but I'm just not sure if maybe it would be a bit but I'm not sure if it would be a bit redundant (with the boss pages already having mini-maps), since its main use would be to someone intending only to farm, which is a minority of players. I guess what I'm saying is that if one location map has it added, it would be logical to add it to every other map to which it applies, which might be difficult, although I'm certainly not opposed to it if it could be done. This actually gives me the idea to propose a farming section of the wiki. To summarize, I would say that if you feel like going ahead with replacing the map on the page with the same one with locations marked, go for it. After all, if the users don't like it, it will just get changed back. I would just advise to upload it as a different image and sub yours in, in case someone wants to change back. Shas'o Kauyon 05:33, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::: Yeah, this is the reason I asked first rather than just go ahead an do it. If people thought it was a waste of time then it's best left out. At the same time, it would be handy if you were going to farm in the area. Maybe this area is not the best place to farm for greens, but my plan was to do all the areas, over time. Reason I'm starting here is I wanted the Aegis from Jacqui and I realised there was no map of all bosses, hense me proposing one. For now, I'll up a seperate map, with boss locations and leave the clean map there too. As you mentioned, it can all be changed back anyway if people are not happy. Thanks for commenting btw. Bezza2k7 05:51, 1 March 2007 (CST) Yetis Is anyone ever going to fill in the Yeti bestiary bit, or should I? --Gigathrash 17:29, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Be bold in updating pages. — Skuld 17:37, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ok its updated now. --Gigathrash 18:48, 20 May 2007 (CDT) New Record 187 enemies in HM. :You're allowed to change the article yourslef you know ;) Lord of all tyria 18:57, 9 January 2008 (UTC) "Centipede" umm the "Centipede" could that be a dragon that will have something to do with the GW2 story line? I mean i dont think anyone can know, but yeah it kinda looks like a traditional Chinese dragon tbh Sithis aka ecro 00:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC)